defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Trading
About Trading was first introduced during The Fourth Power event. This page will describe how the trading interface works and how to conduct trades and make offers. Interface Trading is available to all Defenders level 15 or higher. To get to trading, hit MORE on the home screen and select the trading button. You will then get to a screen that looks like the following: Here you have three available options: Offer, Search, or View My Offers. You will also be told how many OFFERS and TRADES you have left for the day. Making an Offer To make an offer, hit the OFFERS button. You will then be taken to a list of your fighters which are sortable in a variety of ways. To make the offer, first select the fighter, at which point you will be asked to select up to three terms for your fighter. Terms include fighters with a rarity of uncommon or higher, and/or Bitters, Nux, or GLU. Current event fighters, levied fighters, locked fighters, and invite fighters cannot be traded. These terms are what other people must trade you in order to get your fighter. If you ask for a Babak, an Ashtad, and an Artachsharta, then the person looking at your trade must have all three in order to complete the trade. Offers stay up for two days (or until completed), and making an offer uses up one of your "offer" slots for the day. While you can cancel an outstanding offer to claim your fighter back, you will not get an extra offer slot back. Note that at the moment, asking for two of the same fighter is not the same as asking for a 1/5 SEF of that fighter. People may be willing to trade you a higher SEF of their one fighter, but they may not have multiples, so keep this in mind when making your terms. Making a Trade The trade section allows you to search all available fighters on the market (or look at fighters that may not even have trades up yet!). There are multiple sorting options available here as well. When you find a fighter you want to look at, hit "search" to see a list of trades for that fighter. You will be able to see the 30 most recent trades, with the trades you can complete listed first and trades with unmet terms listed afterwards, as in the above photo. When you see a trade you like, click on the trade to have a closer look at the fighter and its stats, along with the terms. The terms will tell you how many of the fighter or item you have in your inventory. If you're satisfied with the trade, hit "accept offer" and the fighter will be delivered to your inventory! Note: You must have free space in your inventory in order to accept a trade. Accepting a trade uses up one of your "trade" slots for the day. Viewing Your Offers Selecting "view my offers" will show a list of current active (or expired) offers that you have, along with a history of your completed offers. If someone has recently accepted an offer, here is where you will be able to "claim" your trading terms. Category:Trading